Messages from the Dead
by SupernaturalFreak
Summary: Sam and Dean go try to get rid of an invisible man and they get visited by someone. This is my first story so please read and leave reviews.


Sam went running down a flight of stairs yelling for Dean. He gets down the stairs and sees Dean lying on the floor-- Dead. "Dean! Dean!" he cried. Dean first threw a pillow at Sam to wake him up. "Sam! Sam! Wake-up!" Dean yelled. Sam then came back to reality, hoping that it was just a dream. He couldn't decide if his dream was a premonition or a nightmare. He wanted to hug his brother but then he remembered that they're not to have any chick flick moments. He couldn't tell Dean yet, not till he knew what it was first.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked.

Sam answered, " Ya, I think so.

"Another Night mare?"

"Ya."

"About Jess, Dean questioned.

"Ya." He lied.

"K. Go back to sleep then."

Dean fell back asleep. Sam couldn't he tossed and turned thinking about his dream. When he finally fell back asleep he dreamt.

He ran up to Dean's body, all bloody and bruised. He cried out Dean's name. He couldn't be dead. Not Dean. Not his brother.

Not the only thing he had left. He got up to go find what killed him. He went back outside and grabbed a gun. Sam woke up again. He turned to Dean and made sure he was still alive. He went over to his laptop and the newspaper and searched through it for their new case. At 9 he decided to wake up Dean.

Dean moaned "What time is it?

"9"

"Let me sleep another hour"

"We need to get going."

"Fine." He got up and went to get ready.

Dean asked, " Have you found anything yet?"

"Ya. A so-called invisible man. One of the deaths the victims friend said ' she saw floating knives and ropes and things but didn't think anything of it"

"Well what if it's a Spirit?"

"Still I think we should check it out."

They headed off. Sam thought about telling Dean his dream. But he wasn't sure if he could though. He didn't. It was a little town in Oregon. Everyone had heard of This "Invisible Man" but no one believed the legend. When they arrived they decided to go talk to the victims friend Amy, who was with her that night.

they pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is Dean. We were wondering if we could talk to Amy."

"Hi Amy. I'm Sam and this is Dean. We're family of Kelly's. Can you tell us what happened the night she died?"

"Ya. We went to the house where this "invisible Man" lived to check it out to see if it was real. We were walking around and some things were happening."

"Like what" Dean interrupted.

"Objects moved, we heard a male voice, lights flickered. And she went a different way then I did. We walked around then I came down some stairs", she started to cry, "and she laid there dead. She had kni-"

Sam cut her off half way. " Knife wounds all over and rope marks liked she'd been tied up."

"Ya. How'd you know?" She asked

"Lucky guess."

They left.

"So Sam, how did you know what happened to her?"

"Like I said lucky guess."

"You didn't have one of those dream things did you?"

"That dream I had the other night wasn't about Jess."

"Who was it that died or was going to die?"

Sam's eyes began to water like he was going to cry "You."

"Well we know that's not going to happen."

"Dean, you always say that. And look where you ended up then. It wasn't a dream Dean, it was one of those vision things, ok?"

"K. Well lets go do some research on this house and the guy."

They went to the library and got to work. An hour later Sam spoke up.

"Dean I think I might have something."

"Let's hear it."

"In the early 50's a guy and his wife lived there. Well he believed in this witchcraft and she didn't. After she died he began using it more seriously. He tried everything he could to bring her back. Nothing worked. He one day did a spell for people to leave him alone and it turned him invisible. So everytime some one came into his house and he got mad and killed him the same way his wife was murdered- stabbed and tied up with a rope."

"So it was his way of getting revenge?"

"Ya. I guess you could say that."

"So how do we kill him?"

"Because he still could be alive he either dies or natural causes or we kill him." But in order to se him we have to make him visible."

"So we need to find some sort of spell?"

"Ya."

"Where do we find it?"

"Books."

"Oh yay more books!" Dean says quietly and sarcastically.

About an hour later they find one. They left. They pulled up to the house and entered.

"Dean you might need this" Sam said t him a gun.

"Let's split up." Dean said.

"Watch your back."

They entered and went there separate ways. Sam hadn't seen or heard anything until at last Sam heard a voice.

"Downstairs." the vice said.

"What? Who's there?" Sam looked around confused.

"Downstairs" it said again.

Sam then remembered and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

He was to late. Dean was on the floor-dead.

"No!" Sam yelled out. "You can't be dead!"

He untied Dean and hugged his body. He then checked for a pulse. He was still alive- barely.

"Dean hang on. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sam said as he went to pick up his body. instead he had been thrown across the room. It was the invisible man. Sam tried to fight it but couldn't see him to attack him. Sam remembered the spell and began to say it. Just then a bright light appeared. After the light faded away there was a woman standing there. She was between the ages of 60 and 70.

"David, stop please. They don't deserve this. No one does." The lady said.

"Judy? IS that you?" David, the invisible man, said.

"Yes, now stop." she demanded.

They kept on talking. Sam then remembered he had to finish the spell. After he did David's figure appeared. He looked as if the guy was dieing or was going to drop dead at any second.

Sam went and held Dean in his arms hoping he wouldn't die. After Judy and David were done talking David dropped dead.

"Thank god that's over." Dean said barely.

Judy then turned to Sam and said " She says hi and that she misses you. She also says she loves you too. You're all she thinks about. She also says it's not your fault what happened to her. She wants you to be happy also." She began to fade away.

"Come on Dean. I'm getting you to a hospital." Sam said.

When Sam was finally able to visit Dean, Dean had asked what she meant.

Sam's response was "Jess. She was talking about Jess."

Sam now couldn't help but think about Jess and how much he missed her. Even though he knew what had happened to her was not his fault he couldn't help but think it was.

The End


End file.
